Next Stop Everywhere
by SunsetBreaker
Summary: He kissed her for the first time. She kissed him for the last time. Or so she thought. AU Ending to the end of Day of the Moon.


Then she kissed him. A soft, sweet, passionate kiss on his lips. He was taken aback, and intrigued at the same time. Not sure whether to embrace the kiss or retract from it. After 10 or so seconds of awkwardness, he slowly retracted.

"Right. Ok. Interesting" he said whilst she looked into his deep hazel eyes. He scratched his cheek whilst gazing back into her eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"What's wrong. You're acting like we've never done that before" she said, trying to make sense of his words whilst all the time staring into his eyes.

"We haven't" he quickly replied with an awkward smile on his face. He played with his hair whilst his smile quickly turned into a sort of sad face with just a hint of awkwardness remaining.

There was a brief moment of silence between them as she took into account what he had just said. It didn't quite make sense in her mind and she found herself repeating the words.

"We haven't.."

"Oh, look at the time must be off" he said, the awkwardness coming to him as he realised what this meant for both of them. He looked at his watch and then back into her sorrowful eyes as she realised what this meant for both of them.  
"Um, but it was very nice. It was good. It was unexpected" he said slowly taking steps back towards his exit as the expression on her face grew more sorrowful. She stood there gripping the doorframe, just looking at him like it was the last time they would ever meet. He turned around and took a few more hurried paces away. Just as he reached his ride, he turned around with a slight smirk on his face.

"You know what they say. There's a first time for everything" he said, and then with one last pointing of his fingers, he was gone. She still stood there, just looking at where he used to be. Her sorrowful eyes holding the fainting shimmer of a tear.

"And a last time." She said, knowing that it would be forever and a day until she saw him again. And even then, he wouldn't be the same man.

He heard her. He knew what she meant. He repeated it several times in his head. He'd liked the kiss. He liked it more than he should. He liked her. Suddenly nothing seemed more important. He dropped off his friends that he'd been travelling with and made his way back. He knew it wasn't correct. He knew that it might have consequences. He didn't care. He continued forward knowing that she would be there, and that's all that mattered.

She sat down on her bed, she'd not cried over him for so long and she wasn't about to start. But, she allowed for the single shimmer in her eye to build itself up and fall down her cheek and onto her lap. That was all he was worth. She had to hold it all back and just wait until he came again to let her free. She knew it wouldn't be him. She knew he wouldn't know. She didn't care. Except she did. She would never see that man again. And it killed her inside. She lay down on her bed, trying to force him out of her mind. But it was no use. All the memories that she had shared with him. All the things they had done. All the times they had already kissed. But it didn't matter. He knew none of it. And he wouldn't know it for a long time. With one final sniff, she closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

What seemed like seconds later, she woke with a start. She could have sworn she heard a tapping on her door. There was never anyone around at this time of night. She dismissed it as nothing but her mind wishing that he would be there to take her away. She shifted on her bed and closed her eyes again. She then heard another sound. Like a mechanical door whirring open. She knew she was just hearing things and ignored it. She started seeing images inside her head. That he was at the door. That he had come all the way back just for her. That it was the same one that had left not a moment ago. That he was coming and sitting on the side of the bed and just looking at her with a smile on his face. That he was hovering over her, about to kiss her. She opened her eyes just to make sure that she didn't just imagine the breath she felt on her face. He leaned in and their lips made contact. A kiss even more passionate than any of the other ones. It went on for an eternity. And they both embraced it. No awkwardness. No confusion. Just, a kiss.

They broke apart what seemed like hours later. He had his stupid smirk on his face. She was caught between extreme confusion and undeniable bliss.

"But what about…" she started to say, but he place a soft finger to her tender lips to stop her from saying anymore.

"You are my everything and nothing else matters" he said with a quiet but meaningful voice. He took her hand in his and lead her out the door and to his ride. Nothing to hold them back. Nothing to separate them. Just her and him.

Next stop everywhere.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first FanFiction. I hope to write more in the future.**

**Review it if you like it :)**


End file.
